Generally, blind spot detection system (BSDS) has a sensor on a side of a vehicle to detect blind spot behind. For example, the BSDS can recognize presence or absence of an object in the blind spot through a radar sensor installed on a side of the vehicle. When determining the presence of an object in the blind spot, the BSDS notifies the presence to a driver and issues predetermined command to a control device of the vehicle to perform driving control for safe vehicle driving.
The lane keeping assist system (LKAS) automatically keeps the vehicle from deviating from its lane during driving. The LKAS can recognize white lane, central lane, etc., with a sensor such as an image sensor. When detecting that the vehicle is deviating from its lane, the LKAS notifies it to the driver by vibrating the steering wheel or generating alarm sound, and also automatically steers the steering wheel so that the vehicle stays on course.
In a vehicle having both the BSDS and LKAS, both the side brake control by the BSDS and the steering control by the LKAS can be performed simultaneously to achieve the systems' respective purposes. The BSDS and the LKAS operate based on separate driving conditions or standards.
However, because both of the systems operate according to separate driving conditions or standards even in a situation where the stable control of the vehicle is achieved with the LKAS alone, the side brake control by the BSDS can cause rapid change in the vehicle's steering and velocity, which can lead into excessive control that exceeds the center of the road. Accordingly, stable driving of the vehicle, or more specifically, the lateral stability of the vehicle can be considerably compromised.